Fresh Prey
by SpaceHamburger
Summary: An Izusyo one-shot it which Syo stalks Hope's Peak's new mysterious student. Spoilers for both games. IzuSyo, Izuru Kamukura/Genocider Syo. Review please.


Genocider Syo was glad to be awake. She had been out of commission for a couple of days now, but recently Touko Fukawa, her other half, had gotten a bit allergic to the pollen in the air. Of course Syo's allergies were acting up as well, but she made every effort not to sneeze. No way she was going back after such a short time out. There were things to do, people to kill.

Preferably hot boys.

In her time out, she had gotten wind of a somewhat new student here at Hope's Peak Academy. She liked him; she liked the way he looked, at least. His long black hair fell around his shoulders like a cursed mane and knotted at the ends. His eyes glowed with the blood-red desperation of someone who needed something to fill a void in their life. Syo could be that something. Syo would be very happy being that something.

Now of course she wouldn't abandon her beautiful Byakuya-sama. He was of utmost important to her at the moment, and always would be. At least, that is, until she got the chance to kill him. But it wouldn't hurt to stalk this new student for a little while.

Sure, Touko had classes at the moment, but Syo didn't care. This new student didn't seem to care about his classes either, as he was wandering the campus aimlessly at the moment. Syo stood behind trees, buildings, or poles; anything she could use to keep a good distance and watch without being noticed. Normally she wouldn't care too much about if her prey saw her or not, but he was different. He was special. Rumors spread like wildfire at Hope's Peak, and while it wasn't in her character to pay them much attention, the ones she heard about him were particularly fascinating. It seemed she wasn't the only one to think of him as special. So she decided that she'd better keep her distance for now.

It's not like she could kill him anyway. Just like her Byakuya-sama, the black-haired beauty she was currently chasing was deemed off limits. Killing a Hopes Peaks student had been a big no-no ever since that damn Touko had been enrolled. People here would know if she committed any murders. People here knew everything.

That's not to say she hadn't taken a few lives from the general population in the area surrounding the academy. She was never one to give up on her dreams so easily.

Syo tugged at her braid with one hand while fondling a pair of scissors in the other. She stopped behind a signpost and stared as the student of her current focus gazed up at clouds. Drooling a bit, she tightened her grip on her preferred instrument of killing. She wished she could use it. She wanted to drag the sharp point of her scissors along his pale flesh as he squirmed beneath her touch, begging to be set free. Begging for life.

She had to admit, however, the more he stared at the sky, the less interested she became in his affairs. Although she did enjoy the way his hair flowed in the soft breeze, if he wasn't going to do anything of particular importance, then Syo would be wasting her time. Pale brooding boys may be all the rage in Touko's mind, but Syo preferred to watch her victims actually do something. She really liked it when they didn't know she was there, and did things that a man can only do when he's alone. She had a feeling, however, this boy didn't fit in with the rest.

Although he wasn't what she was usually attracted to personality wise, she concluded that didn't matter. Personality wasn't something one looked for in a partner anyway. Looks were all that mattered, and boy did this new student have the looks.

Her prey was moving along now, looking at ground as he took steps along Hope's Peak's walkway, arms swinging at his side. How she'd love to take those arms and jab her scissors through the hands, crucifying him and watching as blood slowly dripped down his long unmoving fingers.

It just wasn't fair that she couldn't kill him. It was okay with Byakuya-sama for the most part, because she was saving him for last anyway, but this new student was getting on her last nerves. What was it that drawn her to him anyway. He wasn't her type at all, and yet she couldn't help but feel they had some sort of connection. He seemed familiar, like she had seen him before but never noticed. She wondered what that feeling was that made her chase after this mysterious boy. If she couldn't kill him soon then what was the point in all of this?

She didn't know herself, and at this point she decided to stop worrying about it. He was attractive, he was male; what more could she need? She was even growing somewhat content in just following him. But given the chance, Syo would slaughter him in a heartbeat. His mouth spewing blood was a mouth she'd be happy to kiss. Come graduation, she knew what her plans were.

Now all she had to do was find out his name. He didn't talk much, if at all, it seemed. Classmates of Touko's knew a thing or two about him, however. Kamukura something. Izuru perhaps. At the moment, Syo didn't care too much; names don't matter in love or murder.


End file.
